


the fare of love is true

by jokeperalta



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's fluffy and they're secret-courting and flirty banter happens, set just after 2x06, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: "Hello, Horace," Dwight murmurs, kneeling down to greet him properly. Horace magnanimously allows Dwight to scratch the soft scruff of his neck with his gloved hand, yipping in approval. "Where's your mistress, hmm?"(He says ‘mistress’, but it occurs to him that mother is probably the more apt term.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Carolight fic week on fuckyeahdwightcaroline (my blog and my pet project lol)
> 
> Set soon after 2x06 so everything is happy and Dwight hasn't had time to worry about eloping yet :) also written because Caroline looked very comfortable in his house in 2x07 and I wanted to know why that was lol

Nothing wakes a person up like almost ending up face first in the dirt.

Perhaps a lapse in concentration on his part can be blamed, but in Dwight's defence, he doesn't very often run the risk of nearly tripping over small dogs on the walk up to his house. He finds himself grinning, though, when he takes in the unmistakable identity of the dog.

"Hello, Horace," Dwight murmurs, kneeling down to greet him properly. Horace magnanimously allows Dwight to scratch the soft scruff of his neck with his gloved hand, yipping in approval. "Where's your mistress, hmm?"

(He says ‘mistress’, but it occurs to him that _mother_ is probably the more apt term.)

As though in answer, Horace takes off around the side of his house. She is there, leaning against the wall of his house--a splash of vibrant red on dull grey. The now-familiar rush of seeing her is stronger for the fact he longer fights but embraces it. He's not sure he was ever that skilled at hiding the effect she has on him, even when he once felt obliged to.

"Dr. Enys," she greets, formality of the title belying the soft look in her eyes and the smile on her face.

"Miss Penvenen," he returns in kind. Her smile grows and Dwight thinks how good it will feel to call her Mrs Enys.

"Horace and I were passing through," Caroline explains as he nears. They both know it takes a concerted effort to reach his house from Killewarren or Truro, but he says nothing. It never fails to warm his heart that she goes out of her way to see him, after all. "And thought we better pay a call to the hero of the county."

Dwight shakes his head, laughing. Seemingly a source of endless amusement, she never stopped reminding him of that. "Is that so?"

"Indeed." Her eyes dance with mirth. "Clearly it would be most prudent for me to remain in your good graces."

As though she could do anything to ever leave them.  He opens the door for them, but finds himself quickly pushed up against it as she leans up and steals a kiss.

It's not the bitter chill in the wind that interrupts them, not even the slight risk of someone passing and seeing them, but a small dog by the name of Horace. Apparently irritated by the lack of attention from his mistress, he starts yapping at them insistently until Caroline pulls away, picks Horace up and starts cooing at him as she carries inside.

(Dwight would swear Horace gives him a triumphant look over her shoulder.)

He follows them in and closes the door. Caroline settles herself at his table and takes a handkerchief out of her pocket to wipe the dirt from Horace's paws.

"And how was your day?" For a strange second, he really believes she's speaking to Horace rather than him.

"Good," he says finally. "I saw Ross and Demelza earlier."

"They were well, I trust?"

 "Yes, actually. Better than they've been in a while-- I believe their financial difficulties have lately been resolved, much to their surprise."

Caroline smiles serenely, replacing her handkerchief in her pocket and pulling Horace further up her lap. "How fortunate for them. I am glad of it."

 "And I stopped in on Rosina Hobblyn and her family on my way back," Dwight adds, holding back a smile. She's mistaken if she thinks she's the only one who can say things simply to get a reaction.

She doesn't disappoint. Caroline rolls her eyes, lifting her chin slightly petulantly. "Oh, and I bet she loved every minute of it. I think you ought not to encourage her by calling on her."

"You would have me deny my patients help based on their being women?" Dwight asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, of course not," Caroline says primly. "Just the young, pretty and unmarried ones, that's all. I don't believe I'm being so very unreasonable."

Dwight laughs. She doesn't seem to realise how fully she's captured him, how he sees none but her when he closes his eyes. "You say so, yet still wish me to share your heart with another."

The confusion is plain on her features, until he gestures pointedly at the dog on her lap whose chin she's absent-mindedly scratching. She grins at him, understanding the game. "To my mind, you should be nothing but grateful, Dr Enys," she tells him.

Dwight hopes what he feels right now, feeling so energised by teasing each other, never leaves between them--not even when they've been married for decades. "Why, pray tell, is that, Miss Penvenen?"

"You are absolutely assured of second place in my heart, and that's something most can only dream of," Caroline tells him as though in earnest.

Dwight holds his hand over his heart, wincing. "You wound me further, madam. I was under the impression I might have at least an equal share with Horace, but now you tell me I'm only second in set of rankings?"

She shrugs delicately. "I can't be held responsible for that misapprehension-- if you remember, I made myself perfectly plain at our very first meeting."

He does remember. What a strange thing it was to consider how much thins have changed. The contrast in distance between them then in comparison to right now-- her making a point to visit him at his own house so they can court in secret, kissing him on his own doorstep. He can't imagine ever going back to that distance now.

In spite of herself, she does shift Horace over to the bench next to her and stands up. She laces her fingers with his as she nears and draws his arms around her.

"But... you are a hard working man, and you can certainly work towards that coveted equal share," Caroline says.

"How very generous of you," Dwight comments, amused. Her hand reaches up to comb a stray lock of hair out of his face tenderly. "How long do you suppose that might take me?"

"Who knows. I wouldn't worry, though, if I were you." Caroline beams at him and it's stunning. He doesn't know if he'll ever get used to it being directed at him.  "We have plenty of time."

"We do," Dwight agrees happily, leaning his forehead against hers. "I look forward to it."

And this time, not even Horace can interrupt them.


End file.
